


Head Over Heels

by Claire_041106



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Basically a gayer version of the bathroom scene in beautiful, But mostly fluff, Chansaw, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Heather Chandler POV, Heather McNamara is an angel, I could have made her more sarcastic, Minor Angst, Minor Swearing, Mutual Pining, POV First Person, Pansexual Heather McNamara, Pining, Sadly I didn’t..., Song: Beautiful (Heathers), Sorry if heather c seems a little ooc, but it’s heathers so what do you expect, mentions of bulimia, mentions of eating disorders, protect her at all costs, shes nicer in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 14:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_041106/pseuds/Claire_041106
Summary: ‘I decided to attempt to compliment Veronica, without actually complimenting her. So, what came out was."For a greasy little nobody, you do have good bone structure.."Goddamn it.’Set during ‘Beautiful’ after the hall pass, Veronica and Heather Chandler make an unexpected connection, and Heather McNamara swears she’ll never tell anyone!Just some good ol’ Fluff for the soul <3





	Head Over Heels

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Claire here! Hope you all enjoy this, I had so much fun writing this! It gave me one more reason to listen to the Heathers soundtrack on repeat XD 
> 
> Just a little note: there are mentions of eating disorders, like bulimia, and mentions of prescriptions in the story, just thought I’d let you know in case that make you feel uneasy. Nothing major though <3
> 
> I’m also worried that Heather Chandler is a little OOC... you can be the judge of that...
> 
> Without further a do..... LETS MAKE THIS BEAUTIFUL!!!!!!!!

"This is an excellent forgery! Who are you?" I sneered, holding the perfectly written Hall Pass. The girl stepped forwards. 

She was shorter than me, with shoulder length brown hair, gorgeous sparkling chocolate eyes, that I could drown in, and beautiful pouty pink lips that looked just so kissable- wait.... WHAT THE HELL! 

Im not gay. 

The way she looked at me so innocently, so pretty...

"Veronica... Sawyer.." Her voice was like warm butter. Shit.

"I crave a boon..." she said.

"What boon?" I mocked. I had to keep my guard up, this inhumanly attractive girl was getting to me, and that's not who I am... right?

"Let me sit at your table at lunch... just once, no talking necessary, if people think you guys tolerate me, they'll leave me alone." 

I wanted nothing more than to pull her into my arms and kill everyone who had ever been mean to this girl. But I forced though it... the Heather way.

The three of us laughed disbelievingly.  
It hurt me mentally to do so. 

I knew Heather McNamara was pansexual... she trusted us enough to tell us. Sure we "Heathers" seemed mean, bitchy and above it all, but in times of trouble, we had each other's backs... hang outs during summer and after school weren't full of gossip and mockery, contrary to popular belief. We actually did normal friend things! We went to the mall sometimes, did karaoke pretty often, since we're all very musical, and, usually, we talked about our problems. 

As a group of best friends, who coincidentally had the same names, you have to be comfortable with each other. We've all opened up to one another....

I was snapped back into reality as Veronica spoke again.

"Before you answer, I also do report cards, permission slips and absence notes."

Duke piped up. "How about prescriptions?" I obviously knew about her bulimia... and she wasn't about to get herself killed with fake prescriptions.

"Shut up Heather." I said sharply.

"Sorry Heather..."

I decided to attempt to compliment Veronica, without actually complimenting her. So, what came out was.

"For a greasy little nobody, you do have good bone structure.." 

Goddamn it.

Mac stepped in and saved the day by adding, "and a symmetrical face! If I took a meat cleaver down the centre of your skull, I'd have matching halves!" 

Alright... okay then...

Duke pulled at a strand of Veronica's hair, making my blood boil, "of course you could stand to lose a few pounds..." 

Leave it to Duke to talk about someone's weight. Veronica was not, by any means, big. She was curvy, pretty... but not big.

We all agreed to take her in, and let her join the Heathers, something I was way too happy about.

As I applied an anything but light coat of mascara to Veronica's long eyelashes, she and I made eye contact.

"Thanks for not being too mean to me..." she mumbled.

My heart dropped at her words. I had no idea how horrible I had treated Westerberg High, until I met Veronica Sawyer. 

I was falling in love with this girl. Fast.

"I'm so so sorry, Veronica..." I stopped my hand, put the makeup away, and rested my palm on her jaw.

"I had no idea I had been so mean... since the beginning, the idea of total popularity consumed me... and I guess I just lost control..." her shoulders slumped.

"Yeah... I guess... thanks."

That broke me. I wrapped my arms around her neck in a tight hug, and let the silent tears run down my cheeks.

Veronica slowly relaxed into the embrace and it felt like she tried to comfort me. She whispered sweet nothings in my ear and I felt my body melt.

Eventually I pulled away with a sickly sweet chuckle. "My makeup is probably ruined." Veronica studied my face closely, we hadn't been this close face to face before.

She was even more beautiful up close.

She reached her hand up to my face, cupped my jaw, and gently wiped the mascara streaks away with her thumb.

I leaned into the touch, and she giggled. Holy shit. I never wanted to hear anything other than that sound ever again.

I felt my cheeks burning beneath her touch, and I knew my facade wouldn't last much longer.

She began to lean in. The only thought running through my mind was 'SHIT SHIT SHIT!' I knew I looked panicked and she probably saw it, so she hugged me instead, this time she held me so tightly, I don't think I could forcefully pull back.

I ruined it.

When she let go, her cheeks were bright red, and her eyes were sparkling. I prayed to whoever listened that this image would be engraved in my mind for eternity.

I knew I looked dumb. I probably had some dopey, love sick looking face plastered on. But I didn't care, because all my emotions screamed were 'do it!'

I gave in.

"Fuck it." I muttered. Veronica tilted her head like a puppy, and I answered her silent question by grabbing her by the collar of her blazer and slamming my lips on hers.

She let out a muffled squeak at the sudden affection, but melted into the kiss and returned it with a burning passion.

It was a mad tangle of lips, tongue and teeth. It was far from ideal, but in my eyes it was perfect.

Our lips moved like they were meant for each other, and I truly felt like they were. 

She threaded her hands into the loose curls on the back of my neck and I let out a small groan, feeling her smile against my lips.

"Hey, have you guys seen- Oh!" Heather MacNamara walked in and jumped at the sight.

I'll be honest, I didn't know she was there at first, I was lost in the feel and taste of Veronica's lips, but when she cleared her throat for the second time, I acknowledged her presence.

We jumped a few feet apart and looked at MacNamara in shock.

A small, genuine smile broke out across her face, and she said with the utmost sincerity, "I won't tell a soul!"

I let out a breath I hadn't knew I had been holding, and all three of us laughed.

"Thank you, Heather!" Veronica said happily. Heather, in reply, just winked and walked out.

"That was..." she began.

"Amazing..." I finished breathlessly.

"Yeah..." we walked back to each other and she pulled me down for another kiss. 

This one was shorter lived because the bell rang for class, but it was magical nonetheless.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." Veronica smiled giddily, before grabbing her books and introducing Westerberg High to the new, and still beautiful, Veronica Sawyer.

I let out a breathy giggle and ran after her. No one had to know, it was our little secret.

And I was head over heels in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!!! Hope you enjoyed the story! As I’ve said in my previous works, please leave a comment and let me know what you thought of the story! And if you have any requests for certain pairings, I’m more than willing to give it a shot! 
> 
> Thanks lovelies!   
> -Claire <3


End file.
